


Part Two

by casesandcapitals



Series: Vampire!Verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard introduces Frank to his new life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Two

The walk back to the hotel Gerard and Mikey are staying at is short and, apart from Frank getting distracted by new sights and smells, uneventful.  
The hotel is nice and brightly lit, not the creepy backdrop where one would expect to find vampires lurking. They're able to afford nice hotels because Mikey always steals the wallets of whoever he feeds on and immediately empties their bank accounts after killing them. Gerard still doesn't know how Mikey gets his meals to tell him their pin numbers and Mikey refuses to give up his secrets.  
"You live here?" Frank asks, tugging on Gerard's hand.  
Gerard keeps a firm hold of him, knowing full well he'd try to drink from the first human he found.  
"No, we're just staying here for a few days."  
"We?"  
"My younger brother and I. You'll meet him soon."  
Gerard unlocks the door to his room with his key card, pulling Frank though and guiding him to the bed. He tells Frank to sit, which he promptly does, then moves to the nightstand to retrieve his phone.  
I did something you might not like Gerard texts Mikey.  
"Is he nice?" Frank asks, peering around the room restlessly.  
"He is, but it's hard to tell." Gerard sets his phone back down then grabs his dufflebag off the floor. "We'll buy you clothes tomorrow, but until then you can wear something of mine."  
"Okay."  
While Gerard searches through his things for something that would fit Frank, the boy taps his toes against the floor and fidgets.  
"Try to calm down," Gerard mutters, tossing a pair of sweatpants onto the bed.  
"I can hear them though," Frank answers, sounding in awe. "I can smell them."  
"I know, but you need to control the urge to feed. Attacking a human here would have consequences for us that I don't want to deal with."  
"I'm hungry though," Frank whines.  
"You're not, you just think you are. The feeling will wear off soon enough."  
Gerard hands Frank one of his smaller t-shirts and tells him to get changed. Frank stands and strips off the hospital gown without so much as a blush. Gerard looks over his thin frame, spotting a couple tattoos.  
"I hope you like the way you look," Gerard tells him. "Because you're going to look that way from now on."  
Frank pauses, sweatpants pulled up and t-shirt in his hands. "Do you like the way I look?"  
"I do," Gerard nods.  
"Then it's fine."  
Gerard smirks. He remembers the bond he had with his sire so, so long ago. His buzzing phone distracts him from watching Frank.  
Be back soon is Mikey's reply.  
"Mikey's on his way back."  
"Can I borrow a toothbrush? My mouth tastes like blood and it's making it hard to ignore how hungry I am."  
Gerard looks up and chuckles. Frank is bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, twisting a lock of hair around his fingers. He points Frank to the bathroom, instructing him to use the green brush.  
Mikey walks in a moment later.  
"That was quick," Gerard comments, moving toward the door.  
"She lived near here," Mikey murmurs. "Do I smell what I think I smell?"  
"I... couldn't let him die. He's special, Mikey."  
Mikey just sighs. "They're not all special just because they're human, Gerard."  
"It's not that even," he says, shaking his head. "I had to have him, you'll understand when you meet him."  
At that moment Frank appears around the bathroom door frame. He spots Mikey and instinctively backs against the wall, fangs dropping and snarling. In a flash Mikey has him pinned to the floor, one hand holding his arms behind his back, another pushing his head against the carpet.  
"I am above you," Mikey hisses. "Higher on the food chain. Growl at me again and it will be the last thing you do."  
He releases Frank and the boy instantly bolts behind Gerard, who pulls him protectively into his side.  
"Sorry, Mikey," Gerard sighs.  
"You'll have to teach it some manners before you bring it anywhere," Mikey intones, climbing to his feet and brushing himself off. Frank presses his face into Gerard's chest.  
"Yes, I'll work on that tomorrow."  
Mikey walks past them, headed for the door. Frank lets out a little broken whine when Mikey gets too close, clutching himself closer to Gerard. They both ignore him.  
"Going back out?"  
"Mmm," Mikey nods. "Still hungry. I'll be back before the sun."  
"Have fun."  
The door snaps shut behind the skinny man and Gerard sighs.  
"You shouldn't have growled at him, Frank.  
"I couldn't help it," Frank mutters.  
"Come on, lay down. You're alright."  
He pulls Frank onto the bed as he lays down, letting the tiny vampire curl up under his arm.  
"He doesn't like me," Frank whispers into Gerard's chest.  
"Once you're older and more behaved he'll treat you better. Any other vampire you come across is going to treat you that way, since you're so young. In fact, you're lucky Mikey is my brother, otherwise he would have ripped you apart for such an offense."  
"Are there many other vampires?" asks Frank, peering up at Gerard from under his shaggy brown hair.  
"Enough. We don't run into others very often on accident. Once in a while we'll check in with old friends, but Mikey and I usually keep to ourselves."  
Frank is silent for a few moments and Gerard lets him think and waits for the next question. New vampires are usually full of them.  
"I'm hungry," Frank moans eventually. Gerard just laughs.  
"First thing tomorrow night I'll take you out to feed, until then you'll just have to control it."  
"I'm tired."  
"You can go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up."  
"Thank you, Gerard."  
Frank falls asleep almost immediately, his breaths slow and even. The flush in his cheeks hasn't faded yet.

Mikey enters the hotel room just before dawn, heading straight to the windows to check that they're covered properly.  
"Cutting it pretty close," Gerard mutters, not wanting to wake Frank.  
"I had a good time," Mikey shrugs, falling into the other bed. He kicks his shoes off and turns to look at Gerard. His eyes roam over the sleeping vampire curled up against his brother. "I don't see what's so special about him."  
"I can't describe it," Gerard sighs. He gazes down at Frank with a soft smile.  
"Whatever makes you happy, Gerard."  
Mikey rolls onto his side, facing away from them, and promptly falls asleep.  
Gerard stays awake for a little while longer, watching Frank's eyes move behind their lids as he dreams.

Frank wakes him up with a soft, tentative bite to his neck. He uses the flats of his teeth and not his fangs, just chewing gently.  
"Too early, Frank. Go back to sleep," Gerard mutters, patting the boy's head.  
"I'm hungry," Frank whines.  
"What time is it?"  
"The sun's going down."  
"Gerard, tell your pet that waking us up at the crack of sundown is not gonna fly," Mikey mutters from across the dark room.  
Frank just burrows closer to Gerard and starts chewing on the older vampire's fingers. Gerard ignores him until he feels Frank's baby fangs descend.  
"Alright, alright."  
Frank grins, his little fangs showing bright against his lips, and lets Gerard drag him into the bathroom. He nudges Frank towards the shower.  
"You stink of the hospital," Gerard mutters, pulling his own shirt above his head. "After this you can eat and then we'll buy you some new clothes and whatnot."  
"Yes," Frank says, still grinning as he begins to strip.  
Gerard insists on washing Frank's hair before he does his own, standing close behind him under the warm spray of water. Frank washes his body as Gerard does his own hair, then just leans against the tile wall and watches.  
When Gerard is finished rinsing off, Frank moves close to him and barely hesitates before leaning up to kiss him. Gerard grabs the boy by the arms and presses him back against the wall, kissing him passionately.  
Frank whines low in his throat and cants his hips forward. Gerard pulls away.  
"Not before you eat. Now come on, dry off."

"I can't take you back to the hospital, so we're going to do the next best thing," Gerard whispers.  
They creep along a dark alley, Frank's hand held securely in Gerard's.  
"That one?" Frank asks, pulling against Gerard's grip and leaning toward a sleeping homeless man.  
"No. Can't you smell it? He'd taste terrible."  
Gerard continues to guide Frank down the alley, smiling at the faces Frank makes toward the homeless man as they pass. It only takes a few minutes of searching before they find what Gerard was looking for.  
There's a man standing under a broken streetlight, scuffing his feet on the pavement and glancing around. Gerard wraps his arms around Frank's stomach to keep him from running off and whispers in his ear.  
"This man is a drug dealer," he tells Frank, pressing against him from behind. "He ruins people's lives, and therefore does not deserve to live. Do you agree?"  
Frank nods frantically, unable to form words through his hunger. His small, sharp fangs descend and he pulls gently at Gerard's hold.  
"Remember to cover his mouth," Gerard mutters.  
He releases Frank and the boy flies forward, closing the long gap in a matter of seconds and pouncing on the dealer.  
The man lets out a short cry as he falls before Frank covers his mouth and sinks his fangs into his neck. Gerard approaches slowly, eyes lingering on Frank who's crouched over the dying man, drinking greedily.  
Frank sucks the body dry then pushes the corpse away from him, falling back to the ground with a moan.  
"Good?" Gerard asks, slightly amused as he reaches Frank.  
Frank leaps up and attaches himself to Gerard, body pressed close and fingers clutching at the older vampire's clothing.  
"Oh, God. That was amazing," Frank groans.  
"Mmm," Gerard agrees. He leans down to lick blood off Frank's face. "You made a mess."  
Frank just moans and ruts against Gerard, already hard and bringing himself to completion against Gerard's thigh in a matter of moments.  
"So frantic, Frankie," Gerard chuckles.  
"Fuck," Frank swears, sagging and letting his sire grab him to keep him on his feet.  
"Let's get back to the hotel so you can sleep it off, okay?"  
Frank mumbles his assent and lets Gerard pull him back the way they came.

They sleep curled up together until the very early hours of the morning. Mikey left while they were unconscious and Gerard knows he won't be back for a while.  
He lets Frank sleep a few minutes longer, just watching him and admiring the flush to his cheeks and his twitchy fingers.  
"Wake up," he eventually mutters.  
Frank makes an unhappy noise and presses closer to Gerard, rolling his hips against him. Gerard smirks.  
"You need clothes, Frankie. You can't keep borrowing mine."  
"I like yours," Frank mumbles against Gerard's neck. "Smells like you."  
"Don't worry," Gerard smiles. "I'm never going to let you get so far out of my sight that you won't be able to smell me."  
Frank hums happily.


End file.
